


Burning Star

by ChrisArieh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Injury Recovery, Serious Injuries, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: Donna因一场冒险身受重伤，Doctor无法不陷入深深的自责之中。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778815) by [SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs). 



Doctor径直踢开Tardis的门，发自内心地为及时解锁而向她无声致谢。小心翼翼地，他环抱着遍体鳞伤的Donna穿过驾驶室，冲进医疗舱。他试着在尽量不加重伤势的情况下帮助她躺好，然而她痛苦地呻吟了起来。

“天杀的！”她咬牙切齿地嘶声。

“我很抱……”

“不！”她投来一瞥，打断了他。“我可没死。而且我们拯救了整个村庄，你这个迟钝的火星人。”

  
他嗫嚅着，无法回应她 。这次恐怕能列入他们最艰辛的冒险之一：战争在一个啮齿类外星人的聚落，与另一个形似凤凰的本土种族之间打响。那些火鸟在聚落上空降下地狱般的焰雨，整个村庄惨遭焚烧。为了在扑灭大火的同时迫使两个种族达成和平条约，他们不得不与时间赛跑。Donna负责疏散受灾最严重的房屋里的居民，并将所有人编入救灾小组，尝试尽快有效地扑灭大火。与此同时，他致力于促进两个种族产生沟通的意愿，而不是一碰面就开始相互残杀。多次气氛紧张的僵持不下之后，长达数小时的谈判终于圆满落幕，他立刻奔向聚落，希望协助Donna处理火场的最后一些痕迹。

他由衷地为自己感到骄傲。事实上，他并非每次都能成功地制止一场战争——并且没有任何一方在最后时刻毁约，转而选择暴力和种族灭绝。他总是竭尽全力劝说，然而听者寥寥。

抵达时，他发现那些啮齿类生物正不安地聚在一座仍在冒烟的房屋的废墟周围，而Donna却不知所踪。他感到自己的心因此战栗起来，立刻飓风般撞进了这栋摇摇欲坠的房屋，寻找他的朋友。最终，他望见她被困在一片烧焦的残骸下，红发在漫天烟尘中依然显得格外明烈。

在那黑暗而仿佛永无止境的一瞬间里，他以为她死了。

——直到他试着将她从废墟里拉出来时，她忽然痛呼出声。或者说，更接近于嘶哑的低声呻吟。但她的伤势仍然十分严重：浑身覆盖着烧伤，双腿骨折，更不用说由于在火场里长时间吸入烟雾导致的肺的损伤。

“太空人。我会没事的。”Donna哑声对他耳语。他望着她蹙起眉。他甚至能从声音里感受到她伤势的严重。

“别这样，Donna。我承受不了失去任何人。我不能失去你。”他双腿颤抖，跌坐在她的病床旁。

来自Tardis的光束逐渐在病床上空亮起，他能闻到Donna被灼伤的地方由于先进的医疗技术正在生长愈合。可能需要至少一到两个星期，她的腿才能恢复到足以行走自如，但起码现在烧伤已经开始痊愈了。

Donna抬起沾满烟尘的手，轻轻捧住他的面颊。“你不会失去我的。我向你承诺了永远，不是吗？”

他勉强笑了笑。“是的。你承诺过。”

“所以现在别再哭丧着脸了，拿点水给我吧。我快渴死了。”她温柔地调侃道。

他叹着气起身，无意识抬手挠乱了头发。“没错。对。是这样。倒水。”他泄出一声挫败的低喊。“对，我本应是那个医生（The Doctor）。我简直什么也做不好！”

他转身而去，不敢直视她的目光。他无法忍受看到她眼中可能的怜悯。为什么她不怪罪他？他总是令她有生气和失望的地方，为什么她现在反而不再提了？她应当恨他。是他害她受的伤。是他把她抛下，害她独自一人，身受重伤。

他希望她对他倾泻不满。

他需要她愤怒。

他的手在端起倒满的水杯时颤抖。他失控地大喊起来，将玻璃杯扔过了整个厨房。玻璃杯的碎片四分五裂，横陈一地，在Tardis的人造灯光下微微闪烁。Tardis迅速清理了这片混乱。Doctor叹了口气，注意到一杯完整的水正立在长桌上。

“喂！”Donna的声音在天花板上回荡。“你能听见我吗，外星男孩？”

“不。”他咕哝道，端起水杯，准备悄悄地快步返回医疗舱。

“别拉长着脸了。我会没事的。恰到好处的没事，不是你们时间领主的那种‘没事了’。”Donna坚持道，而他对他的飞船怒目而视，她居然允许Donna用那些扬声器和他聊天。

“还不够。”他低声压抑着怒气。“你为什么不生气？”

出乎他意料的是，Donna笑了起来。“你不觉得你已经足够生气了吗，甚至连带上了我们两个人的份？”他在经过去往医疗舱的拐角时，听到她温柔地反问道。

他在门口顿住了脚步。

没错，她是对的。一如既往。

他钦慕地注视着她，满含笑意，穿过房间将盛满水的玻璃杯递给她，帮助她起身抿了一口。“小心。”他呢喃道。

“我可不会慌张到溅出来。”喝得心满意足后，她回击道。“我期待至少有一周的病床上的早餐派送，一个能做SPA的星球，以及，别在闹钟响起之前吵醒我。”

他笑起来，向她戏谑地敬礼。“好的，这位夫人。”

“我可没开玩笑，太空人。”她向他危险地瞪起眼睛。

他回望着她，笑意渐渐加深。“我明白。”他俯身，轻吻她的额发。“我保证，Donna Noble。SPA星球的旅行计划正在路上了！当然，要在你完全康复之后。”

“以及……”

“还有病床上的专供早餐，直到你能重新行走自如。”他狡黠地接道。

“好极了。”她依旧虚弱，努力抬首朝他微笑。

“但是，首先你需要休息。无论何时，只要你需要我，我就在这里。”他郑重其事地承诺，轻柔地捋顺她的额发。“我会一直在这里。”

  
END


End file.
